Compare the prevalence of von Willebrand disease in women age 30 to 50 years who report menorrhagia or metrorrhagia to the population prevalence of von Willebrand disease in the general population. Abnormal uterine bleeding is a common gynecologic complaint and although many of the current treatments are successful, the diagnosis of the disease is of great importance.